What Wasn't Told
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: A series of one-shots, explaining the untold stories of the life of Tomoya, Nagisa, and Ushio living together as one daikozoku. Main Characters: Tomoya, Nagisa, and Ushio NOW COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Baby Steps

Nagisa was playing with Ushio, who was now 9 months old.

Nagisa and Tomoya had been switching days-one day Nagisa would go to work and Tomoya would stay home with Ushio. The next day, Tomoya would go to work and Nagisa would stay home with Ushio. Today, Tomoya was at work, but he would be home very soon.

Nagisa and Tomoya had been trying to encourage Ushio to crawl for about a month now. Every day, whoever stayed home with Ushio would be trying to get her to crawl. But no matter how much they tried, Ushio wouldn't budge.

Nagisa stood in front of Ushio, who was lying on her stomach, sucking her thumb. Nagisa shook one of Ushio's toys to encourage her, "C'mon, Shio-Chan! Come to Mommy!" she said quietly and gently. Ushio just lay there, giving her mother a confused look. Nagisa smiled gently.

The door opened and closed, "I'm home," Tomoya said taking his shoes off and walked into the main room. He walked over to Nagisa and hugged her hello.

"Hi, Tomoya! How was work?" Nagisa asked.

"It was pretty good. How about you?" Tomoya responded.

"Well, we spent all day trying to crawl but nothing worked." Nagisa said, looking over at Ushio.

"Nothing worked, huh?" Tomoya said. He walked over to Ushio and picked her up, "What will we do to get you to crawl, Ushio?" He asked as if she could answer.

Ushio made a gurgling noise, as if responding.

"Really? You don't say?" Tomoya responded, as if he understood her.

Nagisa laughed as Tomoya set Ushio back on the carpet.

"So, why is it so important that Ushio learns to crawl now? Isn't she a few months young?" Tomoya asked Nagisa.

"Well, when I took Ushio to the doctors for a checkup, they said she should start learning how to crawl between seven and ten months of age." Nagisa explained as she went in the kitchen to start dinner.

Tomoya sat next to Ushio and played with her, "She's got another two months to go before she needs to learn to crawl though, right?"

"Yes, but since we've already started to teach her, we might as well continue to encourage her. And it's alright to learn right in the middle of the age category."

"I see."

* * *

The next few days went by almost the exact same way. But one night, things went a little different…

"Today, Ushio was really close to crawling, I think." Nagisa said.

"Really? That's great!" Tomoya said. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

"Shio-" Nagisa started to say and looked at Ushio, who wasn't lying on the ground; she was crawling!

"TOMOYA, LOOK AT USHIO!" Nagisa exclaimed excitedly.

Ushio stopped crawling just as Tomoya stepped foot into the living room.

Tomoya rushed into the living room, "What, what's wrong?!"

Everything was quiet for a second.

"…She was just crawling, Tomoya!"

"Are you sure?" Tomoya asked.

Ushio looked up at Tomoya and Nagisa innocently.

"Yes, I'm positive!"

Tomoya looked at Ushio, "I'm keeping an eye on you!" he turned his back for a minute to grab his glass of water.

Once again, Ushio started crawling as if no one was watching.

"Tomoya, she's crawling, look!" Nagisa exclaimed once again.

Tomoya turned around as quickly as he could. He just saw Ushio lying there.

"Hmm…" he had a mysterious look in his eye.

He walked over to a drawer and grabbed a camera. He set it on the floor and pressed record. "There. That way, when I turn around, it'll catch Ushio crawling. Now let's see if it works." Tomoya turned around.

Ushio started to crawl, again! But this time, towards the camera.

"She's crawling again!"

Tomoya looked around. This time, he actually _saw_ Ushio crawling!

Ushio crawled up to the camera. She grabbed it as if it were a regular old toy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tomoya said, picking Ushio up in one hand, the camera in the other.

For the rest of the night, Tomoya and Nagisa kept talking about how proud they were of Ushio(even though Ushio couldn't respond) Nagisa even called Sanae and Akio and told them all about it.

Good thing they got it all on camera!

**A/N- So yeah, that's the first chapter! Short, but cute. I got the idea from Full House XD I hope that the next chapter will be longer, but we shall see :D Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snow Day

"Ushio, I need to put on your gloves and boots before we can go out and play in the snow!" Tomoya called to his four-year-old daghter, who was looking out the window for her Uncle Youhei.

"But if I don't look out for him, then I might miss him! Then he'll get lost in the snow!" Ushio called from the window.

Nagisa walked into the main room. She wasn't going to play in the snow with everyone else, considering it could cause her fever to come earlier than usual. She had gotten stronger, though, and when she got a fever it would last for only a few days."Ushio, if you don't let Daddy finish putting your snow gear on, then you can't play in the snow with Daddy and Uncle Youhei."

"But I might miss him, Mommy! If I don't see him and guide him through the snow, then he'll get lost!"

"How can you guide him through the snow if you can't go out in the snow without your gloves and boots?"

Ushio thought for a second. "…That's right!" she ran away from the window and over to Tomoya.

"Are you ready to sit still and let me put the rest of your snow gear on?" Tomoya asked, holding Ushio's boots.

Ushio nodded excitedly.

"Alrighty, then!" Tomoya put Ushio's boots and gloves on Ushio, which took a little over two minutes. "All done!"

Ushio's face brightened, "Does that mean we can go outside now?!"

Tomoya laughed and stood up, "Yes, we can go outside now."

* * *

"Daddy, aren't you gonna play in the snow, too?" Ushio called to her father.

"I don't think so, Ushio, I'll just watch you!" Tomoya told her. He was standing on the sidewalk, watching Ushio play in the snow in front of the apartment. There was a lot of open land that the snow covered, so that's where Ushio would play outside, season-round.

Ushio finished making her snow angel. She stood up carefully, not wanting to step over her masterpiece.

"Daddy! Do you see my snow angel?" Ushio called.

"Yes I do, it's very pretty, sweetie!" Tomoya called back.

Ushio smiled and ran to the sidewalk as fast as she could-which wasn't very fast, considering how deep the snow was-and stood next to her father. She looked out into the parking lot, "Daddy, where's Uncle Youhei? He promised that he would make a snowman with me!"

"Uncle Youhei probably got stuck in traffic because of all the snow."

"How long does it take to get out of traffic?"

"Hard to say, sweetie. Could be seconds, minutes, and even hours."

"Hours?!"

"Yup."

Ushio looked down sadly, "But he promised…"

Tomoya knelt down next to Ushio, "And he's going to do all he can to keep his promise." He wiped snow off of Ushio's cheek, "Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Alright." He stood up, "Why don't you go play and I'll look out for Uncle Youhei?"

Ushio smiled and nodded happily. She ran-again, not very fast-back into the snow. She decided to start on the snowman.

* * *

About an hour and a half passed, and both Tomoya and Ushio were cold. It had been snowing since they stepped outside, and hasn't stopped.

'Ushio's probably freezing.' Tomoya thought, 'She's been playing in the wet and cold snow for hours.'

Ushio had finished a miniature snowman a while ago. Now she was working on dangos. She would make giant snowballs then put eyes on them. She seemed happy, yet bored.

"Hey, Ushio!" Tomoya called out.

Ushio turned around and looked at her father.

"How about we go inside now?"

"…I can't!"

"Why not?" he walked in the snow and over to Ushio, "Aren't you freezing?"

"N-no." Ushio lied.

"C'mon, Ushio, don't lie to me. I can tell that you're cold-your nose is running, you have cold and wet snow all over you, and we've been out here for a long time. It's time to go inside."

Ushio stood up, "But I don't want to."

"Ushio, I'm not asking you, it's time to go inside." He gently grabbed her hand and they started walking to the stairs.

"But what about Uncle Youhei?"

"I don't think he can come today." Tomoya picked Ushio up and carried her up the stairs so she wouldn't slip.

"So he lied?"

"Sweetie, he didn't lie. He did everything he could to be here, but the weather was too bad for him to be able to make it." Tomoya opened the door and walked inside. Warmth and the smell of coffee and tea filled the room. For Tomoya, at least. Ushio was still cold.

"Yes, I understand." Nagisa said. She was on the phone. "Don't worry, I'll tell them. Hopefully you can come over again sometime soon…okay…yup…bye."

Tomoya set Ushio on the floor and started taking her snow gear off.

Nagisa walked up to Tomoya and Ushio, "There's tea for Ushio and coffee for you, Tomoya, on the table when you're ready." Yes, Ushio was a little young for tea, but she seemed to enjoy it. Nagisa took Ushio's wet snow clothes from Tomoya and hung them on a rack to dry, "Did you two have fun?"

"I had fun." Tomoya smiled as he took his coat, mittens, and boots off.

"I did, too!" Ushio replied happily.

"What did you do?" Nagisa asked as all three of them sat at the table.

"I made snow angles, a snowman, and dangos!" Ushio exclaimed happily. She took a small sip of tea. She was still freezing, though-she was shivering like crazy.

Nagisa stood up and grabbed a blanket from the closet. She walked back to Ushio and put a blanket over her. "Well that sounds fun!"

"It was! But Uncle Youhei never came."

"Well, Uncle Youhei just called." Nagisa told them, "And he said that he was stuck in traffic and he probably wouldn't be able to come over. He was probably going to turn back and go home or else he might not be back in time for work tomorrow."

There was a knocking at the door. Tomoya stood up and walked to the door, "I wonder who that could be…" he said to himself. He opened the door. It was silent for a moment. "Well, it was about time you showed up!" Tomoya joked to whoever was at the door.

Youhei walked in and took his shoes off, "Hey, you know I was stuck in traffic!"

"Uncle Youhei!" Ushio put her cup on the table, and ran to Youhei, allowing her blanket to fall off of her. She plowed into him and hugged his legs, "I thought that you would never show up!"

"Well, I couldn't break a promise, could I? Sorry I wasn't here to play in the snow with you, but I'm here now, right?" Youhei said and ruffled Ushio's damp hair.

"Yup!" she smiled.

**A/N- Yeah, another short chapter. But I think it's cute :D  
If you have any ideas on a chapter you would like to read, then please feel free to PM me!  
Thank you for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hide-and-go-Seek

"Ready or not, here I come!" Tomoya called.

He and three-year-old Ushio were playing a game of hide-and go-seek in the main room while Nagisa was at work.

Tomoya looked around. On the floor, there was a blanket, which Ushio was _obviously_ under.

"Hmm…I don't see Ushio over there," Tomoya said, walking closer to the blanket. "And I don't see her in the kitchen…maybe she's under-" Tomoya pulled the blanket off of the floor, "here!-huh?"

Ushio was not under the blankets. Instead, he found pillows to look like she was under the blanket. Tomoya turned around, only to see his daughter standing in front of him.

"Tricked you, Daddy!" she giggled.

And that was true. She tricked him. It was a pretty good trick for a three-year-old.

Tomoya pulled Ushio into a tickle attack. Ushio's giggles and high-pitched squeals of joy filled the room.

Once Tomoya released Ushio, Ushio asked, "Daddy, you turn?"

"You want me to hide?" Tomoya asked as he stood up.

She nodded her head happily, "Yeah!"

"Okay. First, you need to stand right over-" he picked her up and faced her against the wall so that she couldn't see him, "-here. Now you count, okay?"

"Okay. 1…2…3…8…4…17…" Ushio continued to count.

Tomoya looked around. It was such a small apartment-where could he hide? Ah-

He quietly tip-toed over to the curtain that was covering the window. He hid behind the curtain and waited for Ushio to finish counting.

"…88…10…24…100!" Ushio jumped with excitement as she turned around. She started to wander around the room, "Daa-dddyyy!" she looked under the table, "Daddy?" she looked in the kitchen. Then the bathroom. Then in the hallway. But she still couldn't find her father.

'Did I really pick that hard of a hiding spot?' Tomoya thought, wondering if he should give up.

Then, he heard a door close. He pulled the curtain back and walked into the middle of the room. He looked around the apartment, but his daughter was nowhere in sight. The only door left was the door the lead outside. Oh no...

He opened the door and looked over the balcony. Ushio was out on the lawn, picking flowers. Apparently, she had grown bored of hide-and-go-seek.

"Ushio!" Tomoya called, running down the stairs. He approached his daughter and turned her around. "Ushio, don't ever, _ever_ leave the house without Mommy or Daddy. Do you understand?"

Ushio slightly nodded, looking at her finger.

Tomoya, noticing her daughter wasn't her cheerful self, immediately knew that something was wrong. "Ushio, what's wrong?"

She looked up at her father and held up her finger, "Bee."

"You got stung by a bee?" he examined her finger.

She nodded, "I got an owie."

"I see... well there's no stinger in your finger so that's good." he looked at her daughter. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide and teary.

He picked her up and brought her inside. "Daddy, f-finger hurt." Ushio sniffed.

"I know, sweetie." he said as he sat her on the countertop in the kitchen. He looked through the cabinets and took a box of juusou(baking soda) and poured some one a spoon. He took Ushio's finger.

"Ushio, I'm going to put some of this on your finger, okay?" he informed Ushio.

"Why?" she asked.

"To make your owie feel better."

"It gonna hurt?"

"Maybe."

She took her finger away, "Nooo."

"Ushio, if I don't put it on your finger, then your finger will hurt more."

"I okay."

"Ushio-"

"No."

"Ushio, don't-"

"Daddy, don't wanna!"

"Ush-"

"Don't wanna, Daddy, don't wanna!"

He gently took her finger, "I need to, Ushio, okay?"

"Don't wanna!"

Tomoya sighed. "Why not?"

"It gonna hurt..."

"It'll only be for a second."

Ushio was silent for a minute. Then she spoke, "Daddy, you promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." she looked away.

"Ready?" he picked up the spoon again.

The little girl nodded.

Tomoya put some baking soda on Ushio's bee sting.

Tomoya expected to hear Ushio start crying. Instead, he heard nothing. Ushio just sat there, looking away.

* * *

Tomoya removed the baking soda from Ushio's finger.

"Daddy do it yet?" Ushio asked, looking at her father.

"Yup, all done." Tomoya told her.

"Done?"

"Yes."

Ushio gaped at her father, "Didn't hurt at all!"

"Really?" Tomoya put a band-aid on the sting and placed his daughter on the ground.

"Yeah! Daddy, hide-and-seek?"Ushio asked.

Wow, Tomoya thought, she bounced back quickly.

"You wanna play hide-and-seek again?" he asked.

"Yeah! Me hide!"

"Okay," he walked over to the door and locked it, "but no going outside."

"No outside."

"Right."

Ushio ran into the main room, "Daddy, count!"

"Say please."

"Please?"

"Alright," he turned to the door and started counting. "1...2...3..."

Ushio looked around. Then, she spotted the perfect hiding spot.

Seconds passed, "...28...29...30!" Tomoya turned around, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Tomoya looked around. Now, he thought, let's see where-oh.

He walked over to the curtain-the same one he had hidden behind not too long ago-and pulled it back.

There, stood his daughter, giggling.

"Found me, Daddy!" she giggled.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it took so long, but I was CLUELESS on what to do. This was suggested by _This Writer's Essence_**  
**I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I dunno how long it will take to write it.**

**So, some of these ideas (only age, what Ushio might talk like, vocab wise, and the 'walking out a door to somewhere') weren't exactly mine, I guess I could say. Yeah, I wrote it. But, you see, I'm obsessed with this story called _Family Life_ by GarvinMark(it's a Tangled FanFic). They also did a hide-and-seek chapter, and I guess when I was writing this, I was thinking of that chapter and now, some of this chapter is inspired by _GarvinMark_. So, yeah...no, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**So, I think I'm gonna delete my first story, _Clannad:Later_ Story. I just don't like how it's coming out an...yeah.  
Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _The Feelings I have Inside_. I just haven't felt like writing it lately :D**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

So, the next two chapters are going to be together. So, it'll be my first two-shot for this story! Yay!

Thank you _This Writer's Essence _for the idea! I love your ideas :D

I don't own Clannad or Clannad~After Story~ characters

* * *

Chapter 4: Cookie Making Part 1

Five-year-old Ushio held onto the edge of the shopping cart her mother was pushing.

Ushio looked up at her mother, "Mommy, are we gonna get stuff to make cookies with?"

"Yes, we are. Then, when Daddy comes home later on today, we'll start making the cookies." Nagisa explained.

Ushio looked to the side. Her eyes brightened and she grabbed something off of the shelf, "Mommy, can we get these?" she gave her mother a hopeful look.

Nagisa looked at the package with a dango family treat. "I guess…" she said. Normally, she would say no to treats. But how could she say no? It was the _dango _family!

"Yay! Thank you!" Ushio put the package into the cart.

They continued going down the different isles, Nagisa putting things that they needed into the cart. Not just things for the cookies-also stuff that would be used to make meals.

"Mommy!" Nagisa took a treat off of the shelves and showed her mother, "Can we get this, please?"

"Not this time, sweetie." Nagisa told her.

"But, Mommy! Please?" Ushio begged.

"Ushio, you have enough treats already." Nagisa said calmly.

"But-"

"No buts. Please put it back."

"Mommy, that's not fair!" Ushio pouted.

"It's plenty fair." Nagisa gently took the package from Ushio's hands and set it back on the shelf. "C'mon, let's get going, we're almost done."

Ushio was silent for a moment. She stood still and crossed her arms. "No." said sternly.

"What did you say?"

"I said no!"

Nagisa gently took Ushio's hand, "Ushio, you are not going to make a scene out of something so silly, are you?"

"...Maybe..." Ushio mumbled grumpily.

"If you're going to be a bad girl then we won't make any cookies." Nagisa said sternly. "Now, come on."

Nagisa guided Ushio through the store. Ushio, who was not very happy, did not say a word to her mother.

* * *

Nagisa and her daughter walked home in silence for a while, holding some grocery bags.

After a while of awkward silence, Nagisa finally spoke up, "So, are you excited about making cookies?"

Ushio's eyes brightened, "Y-!" she then remembered that she was mad and went back to staring angrily at the ground.

"Ushio, there's no need to be upset. Making cookies is treat enough. Now, c'mon," she stopped walking and knelt down next to Ushio, "I want to see your smile again. I don't like to see you upset."

Ushio didn't like that her mother was upset because she was upset. So she pushed away what happened at the store and smiled at her mother.

Nagisa gently pinched her daughter's cheeks, "That's my girl. Now let's start heading back home-" she stood up and held Ushio's hand, "-we want to get there before Daddy so that we can get the stuff ready."

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Ushio asked her mother, looking at all of the ingredients and measuring tools that were on the table. There wasn't enough room on the small kitchen counter, so they decided to do it on the main room table instead.

"Now, we wait for Daddy to come home." Nagisa told her.

Ushio sighed, "But that'll take _forever_!"

Nagisa looked at the clock. "It won't take _forever_. He should be home in about fifteen minutes."

Ushio ran over to the window next to the door to look for her father.

* * *

Tomoya came home very soon. He was imminently greeted my Ushio, then Nagisa. Tomoya changed out of his work clothes. The three of them washed their hands then sat at the table.

"Okay, step one," Nagisa started, "We need to measure the ingredients and put them in the bowl."

* * *

A/N- Yeah, we've all had those times when we begged our parents for treats, and when they said no, we would be upset. Some kids throw a tantrum, but I don't think Ushio would do that :D

So, the next chapter will be them making the cookies. The chapter after that, I kind of want to do one with Ushio older, like 12 or 13 or something. If you have any ideas, give 'em to me! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cookie Making Part 2

Tomoya and Nagisa carefully measured the ingredients and poured them into a bowl, with some help from Ushio...Okay, Tomoya and Nagisa helped Ushio. But she _is _only five-years-old.

"Now we mix the ingredients together." Nagisa turned to Ushio. "Ushio, would you like to mix it _carefully?"_

Ushio smiled. "Can I?"

Nagisa nodded. She put the bowl on the table and held it tight while Ushio stirred it.

"My arms are tired." Ushio said after slowly stirring the mixture for a few minutes.

"I'll finish mixing it." Tomoya said. He finished stirring it in under a minute with ease. "There, all done."

"Excellent." Nagisa said. She put the cooking pans. "Now we pour the batter onto the pans.

They poured batter onto the pans. There were some that were too big, but it's not like Tomoya was that good at baking and measuring anyways.

Nagisa took the pan and walked into the kitchen. She opened the oven door and hot air pushed her hair back. She placed the pan into the oven, closed the oven door, and set the timer. "Now...we wait."

* * *

The cookies have been cooling for 30 minutes.

Ushio poked a cookie. It was hot, but not too hot. It was just right "Daddy, I think they're done now."

"You think so, huh? Alright then." Tomoya responded.

Tomoya and Nagisa used a spatula to put the cookies on the plate then brought it into the living room and placed it onto the table, which they had cleaned while the cookies were baking and cooling.

The three of them took a cookie. "Okay," Tomoya said. "On the count of three. One."

"Two." Nagisa said.

"Three!" Ushio said.

They all took a bite in sync.

They were delicious.

* * *

A/N-Sorry I didn't really go into detail.

I'm already starting chapter 6, and I am SO EXCITED FOR IT! Ushio will be thirteen in the next chapter. I will try to update with the next chapter soon! Thanks to _This Writer's Essence_ for the idea! :D

By the way, I think I might delete Later Story. I haven't updated it in forever and I don't think I like it that much anymore. I am still working on The Feelings I Have Inside, sorry I'm taking so long!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad Grades Part 1

Thirteen-year-old Ushio walked home from school, holding an umbrella. It was a rather rainy day for June.

'Let's see...' Ushio thought. 'I have math homework and social studies homework. And I need to study for my test...but I promised Mari that I would go to her house after I dropped my school bag at home...'

She walked into the house and closed her umbrella. Her father was sitting at the table reading the paper, since it was his day off. Nagisa was at work. 'Eh...homework an wait. I mean, I always get my homework done.' Ushio was very well at school, and she mostly got As and rarely Bs.

"Hey, Ushio, how was school?" Tomoya asked.

"It was good." she put her bag on the floor. She walked over to the table. "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes?" he looked up at his daughter.

"Would it be alright if I go to Mari's house for a little while?" she asked hopefully.

"Do you have homework?"

"...yes."

"Are you going there to work on a school project?"

Ushio sighed sadly. "...No."

"Then no. You know the rule: School first, friends second."

"Daddy, _please?_" she asked, hugging his arm. "Only for, like, an hour! Then I'll come home and do my schoolwork. And you know me-I _always _get my homework done." then she mumbled under her breath, "_Unlike __**someone**__ we know..."_

"Ah, making me feel guilty for not doing my homework back in school, are you now?" Tomoya sighed.

Ushio gave her father the cutest pout she could muster, "Pwease, Daddy?"

Tomoya sighed. "...Oh, fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and started to run for the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, not so fast, young lady."

Ushio stood stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Tomoya stood up. "There are some rules." he casually started walking over to her. "be home in an hour, no later...when you get home, you get all of your homework done, no complaining that you're tired or don't feel like doing it-"

Ushio cut her father off. "Daddy, I never complain when I'm doing my homework."

"-It doesn't matter. Just get your homework done."

Ushio nodded.

"And be safe. If you break _any _of these rules, you will be punished You hear me?"

'Wow, Daddy is being really strict...' Ushio thought. "Yes, Daddy." she finally said and walked to the door. "May I _please _go now?"

"Yes. Go have fun and remember the rules."

"Don't worry, I will." She opened the door and called over her shoulder, "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Tomoya said.

Ushio closed her door and made her way to her friends house.

* * *

"Tomoya, what if something bad happened to her?" Nagisa asked anxiously.

They had just finished dinner, and were washing the dished. Nagisa was washing, Tomoya was drying.

"Honey, I highly doubt that. She probably just had dinner there and didn't call." Tomoya responded. On the outside, he was acting very calm about the whole situation. But on the inside, he was worrying, and thinking that she didn't follow the rules. Ushio _never_ disobeyed her parents. It was dark outside and he was starting to think, maybe...just maybe-

Tomoya's thoughts were cuts of by Nagisa's voice. "But what if-" Nagisa was cut of by the sound of the door opening and closing.

They put the dishes that were in their hands down and rushed to see who was at the door. They saw Ushio, taking her shoes off.

"Ushio!" Nagisa threw her hands around her daughter and gave her a big hug. "Where were you? Are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Ushio said.

"Where were you?" Tomoya asked. "You were supposed to be home a while ago."

Nagisa let go off her daughter and stood next to Tomoya. Ushio guiltily played with the end of her skirt.

"I had dinner at Mari's house, forgot to call, and lost track of time..." Ushio mumbled guiltily.

"Remember those rules I told you before you left?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes..." Ushio mumbled.

"And did you follow those rules?"

"No..."

"And to make it worse, you still have homework. Am I right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"And what does that mean?"

"Means that I disobeyed and will be punished."

"You got that right." Tomoya said.

"Now go get changed and do your homework." Nagisa said.

Ushio nodded, grabbed her clothes to change into, and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Tomoya turned to Nagisa. "So how should we punish her? No TV? No going to her friend's house?"

"How about she has to work at the bakery after homework everyday for a week or two?" Nagisa suggested.

"How did you come up with that so fast?" Tomoya questioned.

"I was thinking about it when we were washing dishes. I knew that we would have to punish her for disobeying, so I thought about it then." she explained.

"I see...but doesn't a week or two seem a little too much?"

"I don't think so. She broke important rules so there should be bigger punishments."

"Okay. Then it's settled."

* * *

Ushio had been doing her homework for about an hour now. It was 10 o'clock, she was tired, and she still had to do math and study.

"Do you understand, Ushio?" Nagisa finished.

"Huh?" Ushio looked at her parents.

"I said, 'Do you understand?'" Nagisa told her.

"Understand what?" She was totally zoned out while her parents explained her punishment.

"Were you listening at all, Ushio?" Tomoya asked his daughter.

Ushio smiled guiltily. "No, sorry. I was doing my homework."

She put her finished math homework in her school bag. She started her social studies homework.

'Thank goodness social studies is easy...' Ushio thought.

Her parents explained her punishment one more time. Ushio listened this time.

"Ushio, why don't you go to sleep? It's late." Tomoya said from where he and Nagisa sat at the table.

"I can't sleep, Daddy! I need to finish my homework!" Ushio explained. In about five minutes she finished her social studies worksheet.

"Are you done your homework now?" Nagisa asked.

"Nope."

"What else do you have to do?"

"Study for a test."

"Ushio, you knew you had a lot of homework. Why did you go to your friend's house?" Tomoya asked.

"I told you I had homework, why did you let me go?" Ushio asked cleverly._  
_

"Did you just talk back to me, young lady?" Tomoya asked.

"U-uh, no..." she opened her textbook and started to study.

* * *

It was midnight when Ushio finally went into her room to go to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she looked at her clock-she was going to be late for school!

She jumped out of bed, got changed, and brushed her teeth. She ran into the main room and got her shoes on while brushing her hair.

"Ushio, what's the rush?" Tomoya asked as he finished eating breakfast, as well as Nagisa.

"I'm gonna be late!" she explained. She finished putting her shoes on and ran into her room. She finished brushing her hair and ran back into the main room. She gave her parents a quick kiss good-bye and ran out the door.

She made in to the top of the hill when she heard the bell ring. "Oh no!" she said and ran faster to class. She hadn't been late for class for two years, at least.

She managed to run into her class, unnoticed by her teacher.

"Suko Mari?" The teacher called.

"Here!" called Mari.

'Oh no! I missed my name for attendance!' Ushio thought anxiously.

The teacher looked up. "Okay, class, today we will be taking the test. I hope you all-" he noticed Ushio in her seat. "Okazaki-San, were you here at the beginning of class?"

"Well, is it the beginning of class now?" she asked.

"Technically, yes." he answered.

"Then, yes."

The class laughed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the class stopped laughing. "Were you here before the bell rang?" the teacher asked angrily.

"No..." she said guiltily.

"Very well, then. Do you have a pass?"

"No."

"I'll let it slide this time since you're never late. But I suggest you don't talk back to me like before, or else you will be visiting the principal's office. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." she said.

"Good." he started passing papers out. "As I was saying, I hope you all studied for today's test."

* * *

A/N- End of part 1! Yay! Honestly, at first, this wasn't meant to be a two-parter. If I don't make it a two-parter, then it will be _way_ too long. Lol. I actually might make this a three-parter 0-0 Lol I dunno I guess we'll just have to wait and see! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bad Grades Part 2

It has been three days since Ushio and her class took their tests. Three days since Ushio went to work at her grandparent's bakery after school.

"Here are your tests." the teacher passed everyone their test.

Ushio couldn't believe what she got for a grade. She was defiantly going to be punished more.

* * *

"Hello, Ushio, how was school?" Sanae greeted her.

"Uh, it was okay, I guess." she placed her book bag down on the steps.

"Oh? Did something bad happen?" Sanae asked.

"Yeah." she took her test out of her bag and gave it to Sanae.

Sanae looked at the grade. '52 F' "Oh my..." she said. She gave the test back to Ushio. "Did you not study?"

"I did, but it was late at night and I was tired." she put her apron on for work.

Akio came through the door, a holding a baseball bat over his shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Ushio, how was school?"

Ushio handed him her test in response.

"Huh? What's this?" Akio asked and looked at the paper.

"My first failing test ever in my life." she sighed.

"An F?" Akio gave the test back and fake cried. "I can't believe this! This is _not _my granddaughter's test, there's some mistake!"

"Akki, it's not! It's _mine! _See?" she pointed to her name. "That's my name, not anyone else's!"

Akio continued to say things how 'It can't be true!' and 'You always get good grades!' and so on.

"Akki, _please_ stop it! You're making me feel bad!" Ushio said and put her test back in her school bag.

Akio stopped faking. "Alright. But you know you can do better than this." Akio bellowed.

"Yes, I know."

Ushio stayed there and worked for a while. Business was slow, so she got to go home early.

She opened the door. Her mother and father were talking.

"Hey..." Ushio said when she put her school bag down.

"Hey, Ushio." Tomoya and Nagisa said in sync.

"I...got my test back today..." Ushio said.

"Oh really? What did you get?" Nagisa asked.

Ushio looked at her parents. She saw the hope in their eyes. Se didn't want to tell them her grade. Her mother would be crushed and her father would be disappointed.

"I passed!" Ushio lied, putting a smile on her face. "I got an A+!"

* * *

A/N- Oh no! Ushio never lies! AAHHH!

Yeah, I know you might think that's not very Ushio like, but I think it's fine since she's only lying because she doesn't want to disappoint her parents. So, yeah, I guess this is turning into a three-parter! Yay! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bad Grades Part 3

"You passed?" Nagisa smiled and hugged her daughter. "Oh, honey, we're so proud of you!"

Tomoya hugged them. "We really are, Ushio. You proved that you can hang out with your friends and get your homework done too. Good job!"

Ushio smiled guiltily in her parent's embrace. "Heh, yeah, thanks..."

* * *

Ushio couldn't sleep that night. She just kept tossing and turning.

'Why did I lie to them like that?' Ushio thought. 'I got lucky that they didn't want to see the paper...what am I going to do?'

* * *

Tomoya woke up early that morning. He didn't know why, he just did. He climbed out of his and Nagisa's bed and walked into the main room. He made himself some tea and sat at the table. He sat a paper sticking out of Ushio's school bag. He stood up and started to put the paper back into the school bag when he saw an interesting grade on the paper.

* * *

Nagisa examined the paper. "I can't believe she lied to us..."

"I know. And she thought that she could keep this from us, too." Tomoya added.

Ushio walked into the main room wearing her school uniform just like any other school day.

"Good morning, Ushio. You're up early today." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Ushio said. She still felt really bad about yesterday.

"Ushio, we have something that we would like to discuss with you." Nagisa said.

"You do?" she sat at the table.

"Yes. And it has to do with this-" she gave the paper to Ushio.

Ushio looked at the paper. This paper was way too familiar.

Ushio immedietly started to explain what happened, very fast. "Look, I didn't want to lie, I just didn't want to make you guys upset-"

Tomoya interrupted her. "We are upset. But not just because of the test."

Ushio looked at him sadly.

"We're more upset that you _lied_ to us." Nagisa said.

"I know, and I'm really, _really _sorry, but-" Ushio was cut off again.

"You're still going to be punished." Tomoya said. "No more going to your friend's house, even when you're done your homework-"

"But-"

"-And you're going to continue working at the bakery after your homework is done-"

"But, Daddy-"

"-and you're going to do the dishes after meals for three days. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy..."

So it was settled. Ushio did those things everyday after school for about a month. She learned her lesson and has been getting As and rarely Bs, just like before.

* * *

A/N- Wow. I finished chapter 5 and started and finished 3 more today. I'm on a roll! Yay for posting 4 chapters today! :D Yeah, some of them were short but...oh well, I got them done and I'm happy with them! :D

If you have any ideas or chapter ideas that you want to see done, go ahead and PM me! Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Get With the Program, Daddy!

"NOOOO!" 9-year-old Ushio exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Tomoya looked up from where he was reading the paper.

"Mario just cut in front of me!" Ushio turned the Wii steering wheel as she continued playing Mario Kart.

"...What?" Tomoya walked over to Ushio and sat next to her on the couch.

"Daddy, can't you see that Mario just cut in front of me which put me in fifth place?" Ushio said, keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Honey, none of this stuff makes sense to me." Tomoya sighed.

Ushio quit the game and started a new round. "Then I'll teach you!" she handed him the remote.

"This button makes you move-" she pointed to a button. "-And this one makes you use your power..."

After Ushio explained everything, she asked her father, "Ready?"

"Uh, kind-of but not-" Tomoya started.

"Then let's start!" Ushio interrupted and pressed the start button

"Which screen is mine?" Tomoya asked.

"The bottom one!" Ushio said.

_3 _the screen said.

"Who's who?"

_2_

"You're Baby Mario and I'm Baby Peach." Ushio told him.

"Can you explain everything to me again?" Tomoya asked.

_1_

"Too late!" Ushio said.

_Go!_

"Daddy, press the 2 button!" Ushio said, her character already in second place.

Tomoya pressed the two button and crashed his character into a wall.

"You need to steer your cart, Daddy!"

"How?"

"Move the Wii remote as if you were driving."

Tomoya did as told.

Ushio's character finished in first, while Tomoya's character finished last.

"Geez, Daddy, I'm a better driver than you are and I don't even have my license yet!"

"Yeah, that's because this is a _video game_!"

"Whatever." Ushio started the next round.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Go!_

And they were off.

"Press the two button!"

"Steer!"

"You're going in the wrong direction!"

"Daddy, use your power!"

They played like this several times.

"I give up. Who know teaching could be so hard?" Ushio asked herself.

"C'mon, one more time! Please? I'll do better, and you won't have to tell me how to do everything!" Tomoya begged.

"Wow, for once you're begging me..." she sighed. "Fine. One more time."

They played more then one time. Tomoya was getting good at this. Even when Nagisa came home from work, they continued playing.

"Dinner's ready!" Nagisa said.

"Hang on, Mom, we're in the zone! I'm just about to beat Daddy!" Ushio said.

"I don't think so, little girl, I'm going to win!" Tomoya said.

They were neck-and-neck..._so close to winning..._

_Click!_

"Huh?" Tomoya and Ushio said in unison.

"Mooom!" Ushio said, realizing what just happened. "Why did you turn it off? I was _just _about to win!"

"No way, I was!" Tomoya argued.

"It doesn't matter who was about to win." Nagisa said. "You both had probably been playing that all day and it's time for you to eat dinner."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go to the table and eat your dinner." Nagisa said.

They both obeyed and had a nice family dinner.

* * *

A/N- I know, short chapter. It was just another idea from This Writer's Essence (Who, by the way, gave me tons of other ideas that I will turn into chapters and post! So excited! :D)


	10. Chapter 10

Nagisa and Ushio walked hand-in-hand down a very similar road-the path of cherry blossoms. The wind was blowing. Not too hard, not too soft. Just right.

"Ushio, now that you're sixteen, I think it's time you've seen some places that are very close to your father and I." Nagisa told her daughter. "This-" her and Ushio stopped walking. "is where your father and I met for the _very first time._

"It was my second year as a senior. I stood in this very spot-" she moved over to where she stood on that day. "And you know what I said?"

"Anpan." Ushio smiled.

"That's right." Nagisa said softly.

"I remember Daddy telling me that when I was little." Ushio said. "But he never told me what he said."

"Daddy didn't say anything at first. But after a few seconds of silence he said, 'Just go and find more.' I was shocked at first-I didn't realize he was listening. But after he told me a few other things, we walked up the hill to school. And we may not have known it, but that's what lead us into the rest of our lives."

Ushio smiled. Her parents had explained their story a few times before when she was younger, but she never understood it like she was starting to now.

"There's another place we have to go to." Nagisa said and took Ushio's hand again.

"Where are we going?" Ushio asked as they started walking again.

"You'll see." Nagisa tucked a strand of hair behind Ushio's ear.

* * *

"Why did we walk past the jail a while back?" Ushio asked.

"Because here-" Nagisa leaned against a familiar wall. "Is where your father proposed to me.

"Daddy had just seen Grandpa in jail. Grandpa made Daddy upset, and Daddy ran here. He punched the wall out of anger, and I had to stop him from doing it again."

"Why did Grandpa make Daddy so upset?" Ushio asked sadly.

"I honestly don't know, honey. I never understood why Grandpa made Daddy so upset.

"But when Daddy calmed down, he proposed to me. He may not have given me a ring like most proposals. He may not have planned it like most proposals. But it was one of the best days of my life. We were a little young to get married. But we believed that if we were together we could become stronger-and we did.

"When was the wedding?" Ushio asked.\

"We didn't have one. We eventually got wedding rings, but our marriage was registered without a ceremony.

"There's one more place we need to go." Nagisa said.

* * *

They sat on a log.

_I can't believe this log is still here. _Nagisa thought.

Ushio took her shoes off and put her feet in the sand. It was warm and made her feet feel smooth.

"This is where you come in." Nagisa said. "This is where your father and I named you before you were born."

"Really?" Ushio asked.

"Yup."

"How did you come up with it?"

"Well, I suggested that it had a character from Daddy's name, but Daddy wanted it to have a character from my name. He said you would already have his last name.

"I didn't think that we could come up with a character from my name. I thought it was going to end up as something weird like 'Nagisako' or 'Nagisami'."

Ushio laughed. "Good thing that's not my name!"

Nagisa smiled. "But Daddy said that it didn't have to be exactly like my name. It could just lead up to it. And that's when I suggested you name. Ushio."

Nagisa caressed her daughter's cheek. "'It's about how the tide rises and goes out.' I said. Then Daddy and I used a stick to write your name in the sand. 'A lot will happen within a life. But as time passes, things will return to you. That will continue, and I will watch over Ushio.' That's what I said about your name."

"You and Daddy have really nice, unique stories." Ushio said. Ushio hugged her Mom. "I love you, Mama."

Nagisa embraced her daughter, "I love you, too, sweetie." She kissed the top of Ushio's head.

_Should I tell her about that memory? That I yet to still understand? _Nagisa thought. Nagisa looked at her daughter. She looked so happy and peaceful. _I'll tell her when she's older. _Nagisa kissed her daughter's head. _We never took Ushio to the beach, did we?_

* * *

A/N- Yeah, Nagisa probs wouldn't remember every detail, but oh well.

I love how this chapter came out. So sweet :)

Another chapter idea suggested by _This Writer's_ Essence


	11. Probably Deleting Story

**Okay, so, I'm not going to continue ****_Clannad:Later Story _****and ****_What Wasn't Told. _****I just don't have the passion or want to continue them. I won't delete it, but I will not be continuing those two stories. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for the continue.**


End file.
